The Three Pacifists
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Undertale AU. Frisk and her two siblings, Chara and Asriel, go to Mount Ebbot to escape the authorities when their parents die and they find the legend about the monsters to be true. Will they be the ones to break the barrier? Done as a request for dream1990. :)
1. More Than One Child

**dream1990 asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I own nothing.**

 **A/N: This story will loosely follow the game, but with a lot of differences. Just a heads up. :)**

 **Alright, on with the story!**

* * *

 **The Three Pacifists**

 **Chapter 1: More Than One Child**

"Come on, before they get here," said a child to two other children.

"Are you sure they won't find us up there?" Another asked.

"If the story we were told in school is true, then yes."

"She's right," said the third child as they quickly moved to get to the back door and slip outside before moving quickly to disappear into the thick forest behind their home.

The three children were siblings by the names of Frisk, Chara, and Asriel. The two girls were twins, but could be told apart by their shirts and eyes, while Asriel was a small goat that had been adopted into the family. All three were the same age, ten years old, and had lost their parents not too long ago.

Chara paused a moment and straightened her yellow and green sweater, looking back at her adopted brother and helping him to keep up with her and Frisk, who had paused a moment to brush some leaves off her purple and pink sweater. Asriel glanced back when he heard police sirens. "Frisk, Chara," he said urgently.

The two girls each grabbed one of their brother's hands and began moving quickly, all three gripping each other's hands tightly as they made it to Mount Ebbot and started climbing.

The reason they were trying to get away from the authorities was because their parents had told them that if the three were ever taken away from them, Asriel would be separated from them and it was possible the two girls would be separated too. Promising their parents that they would always stick together, the three siblings weren't going to leave each other behind.

Frisk gazed ahead and saw they were getting close to the top of the mountain. "Chara, Asriel, we're almost there," she said.

Chara glanced up. "You mean, we're almost on the other side, where that hole should be?" She asked.

"Yup," said Frisk.

Asriel suddenly gasped, looking back down the trail. "Frisk, dogs," he said in fear.

Right after he said that, they heard said dogs bark. Chara gripped her siblings' hands and they looked at each other and reached a unanimous decision: run.

But in their mad run, they didn't watch where they were going and Frisk suddenly slipped, making the other two slip as they slid a little ways down before falling into a hole hidden behind some thick bushes in the mountain, losing conscious as they fell.

Frisk was the first one to wake up and went to crawl over to her brother and sister when she winced and lifted up her hands to see they were scraped up pretty badly. She saw Chara sit up and wince, looking at her right elbow, which was also sporting a nasty scrape. Asriel was standing mostly on one foot nearby with his left knee also scraped up. "Did…Did we make it?" He asked.

Chara glanced around. "I think we did," she said. "So, maybe that story is true?"

She and Frisk went over to Asriel and stood on either side of him, allowing him to hold onto them and hop on one foot as they walked a bit and found a path, but before they could take it, they heard someone speak.

"Three children?" The person asked.

Chara glanced up and gasped, catching her siblings' attention and they saw a tall goat that wore a purple dress, giving them the hint that she was a female and she was looking at them in concern, kneeling down so that she was close to their height. Asriel stared at her in surprise that she was a goat like him and Frisk moved so that she was between her siblings and this female goat, who immediately noticed the young girl's injured hands. "Oh, you three are hurt," she said, her voice taking on a motherly tone. "What happened?"

They didn't respond right away and her face softened even more. "It's alright. I won't harm you," she said. "I can heal you, if you wish."

Asriel seemed to perk up at that. "You…You have a healing touch, like some superheroes?" He asked curiously.

The goat lady chuckled in amusement. "Yes," she said.

Frisk took a step closer to her. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Toriel, my dear," was the answer. "Keeper of the Ruins and watcher of the entrance to here, the Underground."

All three children almost fell over in shock, to which Toriel noticed and her eyes widened. "You three are from the surface, aren't you?" She asked.

They nodded. "We ran up the mountain to see if the story we had been told in school was true," Chara explained.

Toriel seemed intrigued by that, but then noticed that Chara's elbow and Asriel's knee were scraped. "First, let me heal you three and…are you hungry?" She asked.

The hopeful faces they gave her told her the answer was yes and she chuckled, gently taking Frisk's hands in her own and healing them as the other two watched and after seeing their sister was healed, they allowed the kind goat lady to heal their injuries too and followed her inside the Ruins. While Toriel fed them some dinner, she told the three that the story was true about the Underground and that King Asgore was not that far away from breaking the barrier. "But that was so long ago now, that awful war," she said. "Tell me, how long do humans live?"

"Well, some live to be a little over a hundred years old," said Frisk. "But not all."

Toriel bit her lip. "Are there any humans that are a couple hundred years old that are still alive? Or even older than that?" She asked.

The three children shook their heads. "Why?" Chara asked.

"Well, the war between humans and monsters took place well over a millennium ago," Toriel explained.

Asriel looked shocked. "Wait, um, no offense, but…are those monsters that were in the war still alive?" He asked.

"Many of them are, yes," she said with a nod. "Monsters can live a very long time."

The children looked at her, noting how sad she looked. "Tell me, are the sunsets still beautiful?" She asked.

They nodded. "We like to see the sunset before we go to bed," said Chara. "Mom and Dad used to say that the clouds were tucking the sun into bed."

Toriel smiled. "I do vaguely remember it seemed like that too," she said softly. "But, the only way we monsters can see it again, is if the barrier is broken by the seventh human."

Asriel looked at his sisters in concern and they shared equal looks before Frisk stood up, her face set in a determined look. "How can the barrier be broken?" She asked.

"Only with the combination of seven traits: Determination, bravery, justice, kindness, patience, integrity and perseverance," Toriel answered. "Asgore now only needs a human with the first trait in order to do so."

She then looked at the three children worriedly and shook her head. "You three will be easy targets for him," she said. "He won't even think twice about hurting you."

"That's what our teacher said about all the monsters in the Underground," said Chara. "She said they were evil, but you're not."

That made Toriel pause, her mouth slightly open in surprise. "Humans…still think we're evil?" She asked.

"That's what we were told," said Asriel.

She shook her head. "No, not all monsters are evil," she said and then sighed. "Maybe…Maybe you three just might be the ones we need to be free once again."

Standing up, she motioned them to follow her and led them to another door, but before she opened it, she turned to them. "I will not lie, many of the monsters will initiate a 'FIGHT' sequence and try to hurt you," she said and then looked thoughtful. "Here, I'll show you."

Reaching a hand forward, the children felt gentle tugs and saw three bright red hearts floating in front of them and saw Toriel's hands light up with fire. "Select your actions very carefully," she cautioned.

Frisk looked at each option and saw Chara press the 'ACT' button, which brought up several options and the red-eyed girl selected 'TALK'. Toriel seemed very pleased with the choice and sent a couple fireballs that were easy to dodge. Again, when it was the children's turn, they selected to use words. This went on for a bit until Toriel nodded, pleased that the three were open-minded and she spared them, to which they spared her. "Well done," she said. "But not all fights will be that easy. Some of the monsters may not be so keen to listen instead of acting."

Asriel stood taller. "Then we won't give up until they listen," he said determinedly. Chara and Frisk also stood taller at that, which made the female goat smile in pride and she handed them a cellphone and some of her butterscotch pie for their journey, along with proper winter clothing.

"Good luck, little ones," she said.

Frisk paused a moment. "Um, Toriel? If…If we want to come back…?" She began to ask.

"Can we?" Chara finished hopefully.

"Of course you may," Toriel said. "And promise me something?"

They nodded. "Promise that you'll keep your determination, but also temper it with the other six traits," she said.

"We will," Frisk, Chara, and Asriel said in unison before hugging her and heading out, skipping happily and taking turns leading the way and stopping a couple times to build snowmen along the path and even have a small snowball fight. Finally, they took a moment to glance at their surroundings and found themselves staring at a wooden bridge that had small patches of ice and wooden bars in the center.

"That's a different looking bridge," Chara said.

Just then, Asriel's ears perked up. "Um, I heard something," he said.

Before they could turn around, a chuckle made them all freeze.

"Well, well, well. Three little souls. Perhaps there's hope after all."

* * *

 **Who is behind the three? Next chapter, you will see. ;)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames! And please be gentle in those reviews. Thank you.**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. New Pals

**Chapter 2: New Pals**

The three children didn't dare turn around. "Run!" Chara cried out and led her siblings over the bridge, but Asriel's foot came down on some ice in his haste and he sharply slipped, letting out a cry as he went over the side of the bridge, trying to get a hand hold but the ice provided only a slippery surface as he began to fall.

"Asriel!" Frisk screamed when she and Chara saw him fall over. The red-eyed girl ran back when she saw her brother try to find a hand hold and fell down, reaching for his hand, but just missed him as he started falling.

"No!" She cried out.

A sharp snap of fingers sounded and Asriel, who had closed his eyes tightly, felt something wrap around him firmly and he abruptly stopped falling. Chara and Frisk didn't dare move, but watched as their brother started floating up towards them and a bit past them to the person that had been behind them and who was still standing where the children had been standing a moment ago. The figure moved his arm, the end of which was glowing a light blue that matched the aura surrounding Asriel, and pulled the small goat into his arms before taking a step forward so that he became visible to the three.

The girls stared as a skeleton came into view. He was only about a foot taller than them and wore a white shirt and black shorts. Pink slippers were on his feet and an unzipped blue hoodie completed his outfit. The pupils in his eyes scanned over the three kids and the corners of his mouth, despite his mouth being set in a grin, fell a bit, especially when Asriel began shaking.

Frisk moved so that she was between the skeleton and Chara. "Please…let Asriel go," she pleaded with him.

He looked at her. "Hey, no need to be _shaking in your boots._ I'm not going to hurt you," he said. He began gently rubbing Asriel's head when he felt the boy shiver and he noticed how the winter jacket the small goat had on was a bit damp, which allowed the cold air to seep through. Still holding him, he stepped closer to the two girls. Frisk stood before him, still guarding Chara, and hoping Asriel wouldn't be hurt.

Reaching a hand forward, the skeleton placed a hand on the brown-eyed girl's shoulder, feeling that her winter jacket was a bit damp too, which led him to assume the red-eyed girl's jacket would be the same. "You kids are going to get _chilled to the bone_ if you stay out here any longer with your jackets getting damp from the snow," he said. "Come with me."

Chara pulled Frisk back a bit and shook her head. "No way," she said. "Let Asriel go."

The skeleton's hand glowed blue, making both girls flinch sharply in fear. "I'd rather not use my powers on you two," he said. "And if I meant ill, why did I save your brother?"

Frisk looked at him thoughtfully. "But…you…you scared us. You wanted to take…,"

She didn't finish her sentence, but the skeleton nodded. "Then how about you shake hands with a new pal?" He asked, offering his hand. They both watched him as the brown-eyed girl slowly reached for the skeletal hand, placing her hand briefly in his hand before snatching it back, which would have happened except the skeletal fingers were quicker and she gave a small gasp of fear as the fingers held her hand firmly, but also gently. "Come on, kiddo. Don't give me the _cold shoulder,"_ he said with a gentle chuckle as he gently shook her hand, feeling her relax a bit and he let go of her hand before holding the same hand out to Chara, who didn't look thrilled, but shakily held out her hand, only relaxing when she felt him gently shake her hand. The skeleton held his hand out to Asriel too, who accepted the handshake too.

"My name is Sans," the skeleton said, smiling at them warmly, something that put them more at ease now. "Who are you three?"

"Frisk," said the brown-eyed girl before gesturing to her siblings. "This is Chara and that's Asriel in your arms."

Sans felt the small goat shiver again and he moved closer once again to the girls. "Come on, let's get you to the house before you become icicles," he said half-jokingly. "One of you hop on my back."

The sisters shared a look and Frisk moved to behind Sans, who kneeled down to allow her to jump up. Using his telekinesis to hold her gently in place, he picked up Chara in his other arm and started walking. The three siblings stayed still but then jumped when a loud laugh echoed through the area and another skeleton, which towered three feet over their friend, stepped out. A red scarf was around his neck which stood out against the white chest armor. Red gloves rested on his hips, which were partially covered with very short blue shorts, and red boots crunched the snowy path. "Sans! There you are!" He said, his booming voice frightening the three children, who squirmed until Sans let the two in his arms go and let Frisk slide gently off his back. The children quickly dove behind a snowdrift and huddled together.

Sans was a bit worried about the three and turned to his brother. "What's up, Pap?" He asked.

Papyrus opened his mouth to tell his brother how frustrated he was that Sans wasn't doing his sentry duties when the shorter skeleton raised a hand, his telekinesis keeping a firm hold on Papyrus' lower jaw and not letting him talk. "Bro, can we talk at home? There's three kids that I need to get out of the cold," he said.

As soon as he felt his brother's powers fade away so that he could talk, Papyrus glared at him. "No! Because if we do, you'll…," he trailed off as the second statement sank in. "Kids?"

Sans nodded. "I found three kids, two human and the other is a goat, similar to the king," he said. "I was taking them home to warm up, but they ran off after hearing you."

Seeing that his older brother was serious, Papyrus looked in the direction of where Sans pointed and saw the three sets of footprints, following them and finding the three huddled together and looking at him with eyes that were full of fear and tears that were gathered in said eyes and ready to fall. The tall skeleton slowly kneeled down in front of them, slowly reaching one gloved hand towards them. Chara, who was nearest to him, flinched as the hand rested on her shoulder before slowly moving to her hand, gently pulling off the young girl's soaked glove and noting that her hand was very cold and her skin getting paler. Slowly moving again, Papyrus gently picked Chara up, his face full of concern. "Sans, can you grab the other two?" He asked.

Frisk and Asriel saw Sans was behind them and didn't put up a fuss when he picked them up and began following his younger brother to their home. The three siblings noticed immediately that it was warm in the house and again didn't put up a fuss when the two skeletons helped them out of the soaked jackets and gloves and Sans guided them to the living room while Papyrus went into the kitchen and made hot chocolate, coming out with five mugs of the hot, sweet drink and handing the siblings three of the mugs before handing Sans one. "Thanks, bro," the shorter skeleton said. "I'm feeling _chilled to the bone."_

The tall skeleton groaned, his face a look of disgust, but before he could open his mouth to say anything, giggling reached his earholes and he looked over at the three children, who were trying to hide their giggles into their hands. Cocking an eyeridge at them, Papyrus moved towards Frisk, who had set her mug of hot chocolate down and sat up. "Sorry," she said with a mostly sincere smile. "The face you made was just funny."

Chara and Asriel had set down their drinks and were watching as the tall skeleton looked thoughtful before he suddenly scooped all three of them in his arms, making them squeak. "So, you laugh at the Great Papyrus?" He asked, a big grin coming to his face. "I might only be a Royal Guard trainee, but I know how to handle little gigglers."

Setting the children back onto the couch, Papyrus' fingers immediately got to work, wiggling against the three small stomachs, sending the siblings into giggles. Sans sat on the other side of the couch, smiling and quickly catching Chara when she tried to escape. "You got those two, bro?" Sans asked his younger brother.

"Yes," he said. "I trust you have that one in stitches soon?"

"You got it."

Frisk, Chara, and Asriel squirmed as they were tickled more, their laughter filling the room before the small goat began bleating and Frisk and Chara could only twitch a little as they were getting tired. The two skeletons nodded to each other and Papyrus waited until the three had recovered. "Do you three have names?" He asked.

They nodded. "Asriel," said the small goat before gesturing to his sisters. "Frisk, and Chara."

The tall skeleton nodded. "I am the Great Papyrus," he said. "You can call me Papyrus."

His friendly voice and equally friendly demeanor put them at ease until Frisk remembered what Toriel had said about many of the monsters wanting to fight them. "Um, why haven't you or Sans issued a 'FIGHT' sequence?" She asked.

They gave her surprised looks. "How do you three know about that?" Sans asked.

"The lady in the Ruins told us," said Chara.

"You met Lady Toriel?" Papyrus asked.

Sans' face went grim. "What happened in the 'FIGHT' sequence with her?" He asked.

"We talked to her because we didn't want to fight," Asriel explained. "She spared us after a bit, but told us it wouldn't be easy with any other monsters."

The two brothers nodded before Sans looked at them. "You kids better pray you'll never have to face me in a 'FIGHT' sequence," he said seriously, which made them nervous. "But you three are right. Pap?"

The tall skeleton looked at his brother, looking a bit worried, but then sighed. "Sans is right," he said. "Because you three came from the surface, I'm afraid you have to fight me."

Frisk took a deep breath, standing in front of him and shook her head. "Papyrus, please don't," she pleaded with him.

He looked at her and her siblings. "Prove that your actions back up your words," he said, reaching a hand forward and the same three bright red hearts the kids had seen earlier came into view.

About half an hour later, the siblings saw that Toriel hadn't been kidding about some fights being tough, but they never once pressed the 'FIGHT' button and Papyrus paused in the attack, taking a chance and selecting to spare the three, who instantly chose the 'ACT' button and the 'SPARE' option, ending the fight. The three exhausted children then sat down on the carpet, to which the two skeletons picked them up and held them as they rested. "You three are good children," Papyrus said.

"No question about that," said Sans, smiling at the three.

Glad to have gained three friends that day, Frisk, Chara, and Asriel hugged the two skeletons, who returned the hugs, and Sans then looked worried again. "What Toriel told you three is true about the next person you'll face. She won't go easy on you nor will she pause in her attack," he said. "But if you keep your kind actions up, you might have a chance against her."

"Toriel told us to temper our determination with the other six traits," Chara explained.

"Looks like you three are on the right path then," said Papyrus before seeing it was nighttime. "Sans, we need to put them to bed."

"That sounds really good right now," the shorter skeleton said and the two skeletons got the kids to bed before hitting the hay themselves, not realizing two figures were watching them, one with thinking the three children would suit his plans perfectly and the other thinking that perhaps the three were just what the Underground needed.

* * *

 **Who are the two figures? Will the three be able to convince Undyne? Stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**

 **BLOOD DARKLING: Glad you like it and yes, there is a twist to it, but it can't be revealed just yet. ;)**

 **dream1990: Glad you like the story so far! :)**

 **badbloodkiller1: Thanks. How Asriel got to be Chara and Frisk's brother will be revealed later on. :)**

 **newbienovelistRD: Great guess, Amiga! :) Glad you like the story so far! :)**

 **Jessica (guest): Sorry, I couldn't get into Steven's Universe, so I know next-to-nothing about it. Sorry again.**

 **julia (guest): Don't worry, it's not a flame. I am aware that in the game, Frisk's gender is not specified, but as this story is AU, that is why I put Frisk as a girl. Also, the reviews I consider flames are ones that leave nasty remarks. You were simply pointing out a fact, so your review isn't a flame. :)**

 **Okay, everyone, please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Holding Kindness Tight

**Chapter 3: Holding Kindness Tight**

The kids stayed with the skeletons for a few days at Papyrus' insistence, saying that he wished to spend time with them, which was true, but Sans also knew the other reason behind it. And he really hoped that it wouldn't backfire on his brother or the kids. But he had to admit, it had been a long time since small feet had run past the upstairs rooms and he enjoyed having the kids around, especially when he would hide in his room and catch one of them in his telekinesis and tickle them. Frisk would usually be giggling as soon as he caught her, Chara would pout cutely at him but would fall instantly into giggles when he began tickling her, and Asriel always tried to outsmart Sans and had almost succeeded a few times, to which Sans would tickle the small goat mercilessly, but would compliment him too on his efforts.

The three now put on their coats, making sure they had the phone and the food that Papyrus made for their journey. As they were slipping on their gloves, Sans came up to them. "I managed to find these," he said, holding up three scarves with his telekinesis. Frisk selected the purple one while Chara chose the orange one and Asriel took the blue one. "Those should help keep you three warm with your coats and gloves."

"Thank you, Sans," Frisk said and her siblings echoed that statement.

"No problem, kiddos," he said with a smile as the three hugged him and he returned the hugs. Papyrus smiled at that and kneeled down to accept hugs from the three.

"Be very careful," he said.

"We will," Chara said with a smile as the three headed out, waving goodbye to the two skeletons, who waved back.

Asriel looked at his sisters. "Do you think Papyrus' advice will work on this Undyne he mentioned?" He asked.

"He said he trained with her," Frisk said confidently. "Just remember what he said and what Toriel said too."

Chara nodded. "Right," she said. "Toriel, Sans, and Papyrus proved that they're all nice. I bet Undyne is just as nice."

"But Papyrus said we'll have a hard time convincing her," said Asriel. "Sans mentioned that she's a tough fighter."

"Then we'll talk until our faces are blue," said Frisk, referring to the battle sequence.

They were soon feeling a bit tired and perhaps a little bit cold as the cold air nipped their faces a bit. As they were sitting down on a bench to rest, they heard someone humming and found a part of the path that led to a dock where a boat was docked and someone was standing in the boat, dressed in a dark cloak. Sans suddenly appeared in front of them, making them jump. "Hey, you three okay?" He asked in concern.

"Yeah, just resting a little," said Chara.

"Are you guys warm?"

Frisk smiled. "Yes," she said. "The scarves are helping a lot."

Smiling, Sans ruffled the girls' hair and was about to do the same to Asriel when he saw the small goat looking at the person in the boat. "That's the river person," he said. "He can take you to anywhere in the Underground."

"Really?" Asriel asked hopefully.

Sans nodded. "In fact, that's actually a good idea," he said. "I was thinking about teleporting you guys to where Undyne is, but if you three asked the river person to take you to Hotland, you can save your strength for when you battle her."

Chara actually looked a bit afraid. "Will she really not listen if we talk to her?" She asked.

"It would take a lot of patience and talking, kiddo, trust me," the short skeleton said. "Fighting is what Undyne lives, eats, and breathes."

Frisk didn't look as confident now. "What if…What if we can't…befriend her?" She asked.

Sans went over and picked her up, holding her comfortingly and she clung to him. "Hey, if you three can befriend my bro and I, you can befriend Undyne," he said confidently, gently rubbing his nose bone against her nose, making her smile. He did the same to Chara, who giggled, and Asriel, who really appreciated the pep talk. "Now, come on, let's get you three on that boat."

The River Person was humming when he saw Sans and the three children. "Hello," he hummed in greeting. "How can I help you today?"

"These kids need to get to Hotland," the hoodie-wearing skeleton said. "Can you take them there?"

River Person looked at the three. "Three souls, but only one is needed for us to be free," he hummed.

"Maybe, but they're very determined," Sans said. "How much to take them to Hotland?"

"For these three, one gold coin will be fine," River Person said, humming the words.

As the siblings climbed aboard, the skeleton paid the fare and winked at the three. "You'll no doubt see me in Hotland," he said.

The three perked up at that and waved to him as the boat floated down the river to Hotland, River Person still humming his tune as he took the three to their destination and let them off at the dock to Hotland. "Good luck to you three," he hummed. "Remember, determination is what makes you go, but kindness can stop even the sharpest blade."

Thanking him politely, the three were off, keeping an eye out for Undyne, who they heard a moment later screaming orders to go find any humans. She didn't seem like she might even consider saying a single word before going into battle, so the three were very cautious.

And very thirsty, they noticed a moment later.

Coming out from their hiding spot after hearing Undyne storm off, they found Sans nearby and he smiled at them. "You three might want to shed those jackets," he said. "It's pretty hot here."

The three did that, storing away the winter gear and Sans motioned them closer. "Have you three eaten yet?" He asked.

"No," Frisk said. "We decided to save the food for a really desperate time, like if the battle with Undyne doesn't go well."

The skeleton then pulled out six hotdogs in buns. "Here, eat up, then," he said. "It's on the house."

Smiling gratefully at him, the three ate up and Sans even had cold lemonade for them, something that was a real treat for the three and they felt better, thanking the skeleton, who chuckled warmly at them.

Just then, a short monster with no arms came running up to them and he looked absolutely terrified. "Whoa, she's really, really mad," he said.

Sans was alert. "Who is, kid?" He asked.

Monster Kid turned to him. "Undyne," he said. "She learned that Papyrus told some humans about how to defeat her in battle and she marched all the way to Snowdin, but couldn't find him and now she's practically running all over the place to find him."

Sans turned to the kids, but knew they had stayed hidden when Undyne was present earlier. So he began wondering who could have known that Papyrus had been teaching the three kids about Undyne's moves. He quickly called his brother, who answered and said he was hiding at Grillby's, as the fire monster had allowed him to hide there and the fire monster knew about the three children because he had seen them, but he didn't say a word to Undyne when she had asked him to keep his eyes open for humans. Grateful to Grillby, Sans swore to himself that he'd pay at least half his tab when he went to the restaurant later. "Well, you three might be in luck," he said. "You might not have to fight Undyne after all, depending on what shape she's in when she arrives."

"I'm in perfect shape, bonehead!"

That cry made the siblings quickly cower in fear as the fish monster appeared in front of them, gripping her spear tightly as she panted for air and sweat dripped down her face. "I knew it! I knew Papyrus was trying to hide you three from me!" She said.

Sans went rigid in his seat, keeping a very close eye on the kids now, prepared to stop Undyne at a moment's notice, especially after seeing the three red hearts now displayed in front of her as she began the fight.

Knowing the fish woman was a quick fighter and could throw spears in rapid succession, Sans wasn't sure what to do to help when he saw Frisk whisper something to her siblings and they nodded, standing behind her in a line. The skeleton wondered what they had in mind when Undyne threw the first set of spears, which to her utter shock, the children just jumped over. She again threw her attack and the three did the exact same thing. Growing angry, the fish monster put out her hand to use her green attack, but there was a problem. She couldn't do it on all three of them, although she tried her hardest to.

Chara began to notice that Undyne was starting to look like she was cooking in her armor. "Um, Frisk, maybe we should run?" She suggested.

"But we haven't gained her as a friend yet," Frisk said.

"But…are we sure we can?" Asriel asked.

Undyne collapsed on the ground, looking like she wouldn't last one more minute without help. "We can if we help her," the brown-eyed girl said, pointing over to a water cooler nearby. "Quick, each of us fill a cup."

Sans watched as they carefully poured the cold water into Undyne's mouth and waited until she swallowed it before pouring more in. "She needs more water," Chara said.

"Maybe if we can get her armor off too," Asriel said, tugging on some of the arm armor, but pulling back his hands just as fast. "It's really hot."

The short skeleton snapped his fingers, using his telekinesis to get Undyne out of her armor, leaving the fish woman in a black tank top and blue jeans. "Pour some of the water on her arms and her head too," he said. "It'll help her cool down faster."

The three children did just that and after a bit, Undyne woke up and she looked at the three, who offered her more water and poured some more water onto her arms and her head. "Okay, that's good," she said and tried to get up, but they suddenly jumped on her stomach, keeping her down.

"Not until you can stand up," Frisk said.

Undyne growled. "I can stand up just fine, punks," she said and moved them off her so that she could do that, but fell down flat on her face. Sans snickered.

"How was the trip, Undyne?" He asked.

She growled at him, mortified that she couldn't even stand upright, but the children didn't say anything as they brought her more water, helping her to recover. Once she could stand on her feet without falling over, she looked at the three before seeing them move forward and hug her legs. She looked down at them. "You three had the perfect opportunity to defeat me," she said. "Why would you instead give me water?"

"Because we wanted to be friends with you," Asriel said.

"And Papyrus really admires you," said Chara. "He told us all about you."

"And it was the right thing to do," said Frisk.

Undyne looked at the three of them with confusion before thinking about their actions. They hadn't treated her like the enemy, but rather, as a friend who needed help. She looked at Sans, who was smiling. "Looks like you've got some cling-ons," he said jokingly.

She looked down at the kids again. "Yeah…guess I do," she admitted. "They're…actually really cute too. Think I'll keep them."

"Really?" Sans asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Undyne said. "How long do you think they'll stay on?"

"As long as you're their friend? Forever," said the short skeleton.

She smiled at that and bend down, picking up the three punks. "You know, that actually sounds like something I'd want," she said. "What about it, you punks? You want to be friends with a stinky fish monster?"

The three giggled at that, but their answering hugs gave Undyne her answer and she hugged them in return as Sans chuckled.

 _Well, at least the worst is over,_ he thought to himself. _At least…until they reach Asgore. But if they can befriend Undyne, they should have no problem with the king._

Flowey wrinkled his face in disgust and moved away to bury himself deep in the soil while a soft chuckle that only he could hear sounded out. _"Told you so,"_ said another voice in amusement as he smiled. _Something tells me these three are going to play a huge part in the Barrier being broken._

You could say he had a 'gut' feeling.

* * *

 **Wow! This chapter just really took off. :)**

 **Randlok Faz Bunny: You guessed right. :)**

 **Generalhyna: Thanks, Amigo! Glad you like it so far. :)**

 **newbienovelistRD: You're welcome, Amiga. :)**

 **dream1990: :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	4. Clap, Step, Jump

**Chapter 4: Clap, Step, Jump**

The night was an eventful one at the skeleton brothers' home as Undyne came over for dinner and the kids messed around with her and she messed around with them, letting them climb onto her back and pretend she was a horse, making the three squeal happily as she made horse noises and carefully galloped around, making sure the three didn't fall off. Sans chuckled as he watched them and Papyrus was also smiling as he watched from the kitchen after putting some barbeque chicken in the oven, a recipe that Undyne had found and taught him to make.

The fish woman now lay down on the floor, letting the three kids climb off her back. "You okay, Undyne?" Frisk asked.

"I'm fine, punks," she said. "Just…haven't messed around with kids in a long time and…you three reminded me how much fun it is."

She now sat up. "Hey, did the boneheads tell you about Mettaton?" She asked.

From the way Sans just smiled at the name, the kids gathered Undyne meant it in a friendly way. "Who's Mettaton?" Chara asked.

"That…sounds familiar," Asriel said. "But, yeah. Who is he?"

"Mettaton is the self-proclaimed 'star' of the Underground," the fish woman said. "Alphys, who is one of my good friends, built him and…well, he pretty much became our entertainment down here."

"More like our _monster-tainment_ ," Sans said jokingly.

The siblings giggled as Undyne gave a huff and rolled her eye with a smile and Papyrus glared at Sans, who just shrugged. "What? He's a monster, so it's…,"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Papyrus yelled, making the children and Undyne jump as the tall skeleton sprinted over to his brother and clapped a gloved hand firmly to his mouth. Frisk and Chara broke out into instant giggles at this while Undyne guffawed and Asriel clapped his hands to his mouth, managing to laugh silently into his hands.

Sans just moved one hand and snapped his fingers, catching Papyrus with his telekinesis and playfully, but gently, tossing him over into the nearby chair, making the younger skeleton grunt a little as he landed in the chair, getting a little stuck and squirming to get free, but in his haste, the chair tipped backwards with a thud, leaving Papyrus on his back with his legs frantically kicking at the air. The scene was so funny the others couldn't help laughing and Undyne jumped up, going over and pinning the tall skeleton down. "Hey kids, did you know Papyrus is ticklish?" She asked.

For the next few hours, Papyrus was at the mercy of the three children and the fish woman, laughing hard as they mercilessly tickled him. Sans kept an eye out on the kitchen and used his telekinesis to remove the cooked dinner and set it on the counter and turn off the stove, but he didn't have the heart to disturb the hilarious scene of his younger brother being tickled like crazy. Fortunately, the aroma of the barbeque chicken caught everyone's attention and they settled down to eat before all six fell asleep in the living room with Frisk snuggled into Sans' left side as he wrapped that side of his unzipped hoodie around her to keep her warm. Chara was in Papyrus' arms and he had adjusted his large red scarf to act as a blanket for her as she rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep and Asriel was sleeping on Undyne's stomach while she used one of the pillows from the couch to rest her head on and a blanket from the nearby chair to keep the small goat warm as they slept, waking up when morning came and after breakfast, Undyne told the kids she take them to Alphys' lab, where Mettaton was.

"Will Alphys want to fight us?" Frisk asked worriedly.

"Nah, she's not into that," Undyne said confidently.

"But if you offer to be her friend, that would really make her day," said Sans.

"What about Mettaton?" Chara asked. "Will we have to fight him?"

"I hope not," said Papyrus. "I don't think Mettaton is into fighting, though."

"Maybe, and maybe not," said Undyne, looking uncertain now.

Asriel shrugged. "Guess we won't know until we meet him," he said.

Chara then perked up. "Wait, you said Mettaton is a star, right, Undyne?" She asked. "Like a movie star?"

"Movie star, singer, anything that has to do with being in front of the camera," said the fish woman.

"He's such a _cameraman,"_ Sans said with a chuckle.

Chara and Asriel gave him a funny look before groaning as they realized he had made a pun. "That…wasn't one of your better ones, Sans. Sorry," said the red-eyed girl.

"Eh, it's okay," the joke-loving skeleton said with a grin. "Guess I'll have to find another way to… _tickle your ribs."_

Before they could move, he was behind the two and tickling them, making them laugh as Frisk, Papyrus, and Undyne watched with smiles and Frisk giggled. "Now that is a _rib-tickler,"_ she said.

Papyrus gave her a look, but then smiled. "I'll let that one slide, considering it's from you and not Sans this time," he said.

Undyne then got up. "Come on," she said. "Let's get you three to meet Mettaton before he goes on his show."

Sand teleported them to Alphys' lab and the yellow dinosaur scientist was startled to see them, but seemed eager to accept the children's offer to be friends and promising to help them out as they traveled through her lab to reach their destination. Thankfully, the trip in the lab didn't take long with Undyne, Papyrus, and Sans helping the three children through the puzzles and such, so it wasn't long before they reached the stage where Mettaton was and Frisk led Chara and Asriel onto the stage where the robot star was and they noticed how he looked a bit upset. "How can I get more reviews?" He asked. "The cooking show isn't pulling in the reviews I need and neither are my other shows."

"What if you did a music video?" A rabbit monster asked him.

"But everyone knows all my songs," said Mettaton. "I need a new one and fast."

The DJ, who was a ghost, began playing a record and the three children looked at each other, getting the same idea. "Hey, Mettaton!" Frisk called to him, making him turn to them. "What if we taught you a dance?"

That seemed to catch his attention. "You…teach me a dance?" He asked, intrigued as he noticed two of the children were human the the third a small goat.

"Sure!" Chara said. "I think a music video is a great idea."

"Especially if you broadcast it live," said Asriel.

Mettaton, who was in his calculator form, looked thoughtful before his face lit up. "Darlings, that idea sounds terrific!" He said. "Napstablook, dear, can you give our guest stars a beat they can work with?"

The DJ ghost put on another record and as the cameras began rolling, the three siblings began.

 _Frisk: "First clap, step, jump. Clap your hands, then step. Finish with a jump."_

 _Chara: "Now mix it up. Step, clap, jump. Then mix it again."_

The girls moved to the beat and did exactly what they spoke, intriguing Mettaton further as he joined in.

 _Asriel: "Jump, step, clap. It's real easy. Learn it quick. Just take your pick."_

 _Frisk: "Or mix it how you want. Doesn't matter how really. Either way you've got moves, for the camera to see."_

The robot star, feeling inspired, now opened his mouth to join in the song.

 _Mettaton: "Clap, step, jump. Step, clap, jump. Step, jump, clap. So many ways to do, but I only have one leg. To do this right, I must have two."_

With a snap of his fingers, the robot went into his EX form which made the kids think he looked just like the famous pop singer Michael Jackson and they grinned, gathering around him as he now started dancing and singing with them as his backup dancers and singers. _"Show me again please, my dears. Can you make a dancer from a pile of gears?"_ Mettaton sang out.

" _Sure we can!"_ Frisk, Chara, and Asriel sang in unison.

Undyne had gone to talk to Alphys while Sans and Papyrus watched the show and Sans was super proud of the three as they completely avoided fighting Mettaton, opting to help him get the reviews he desperately wanted. Alphys came out a moment later, stopping when she saw them. Her stunned look told the skeletons that she hadn't expected this and then her phone vibrated and she checked it, her eyes going wide. "Look," she said softly to the two brothers and Undyne, who had just joined them.

Mettaton's new music video with the three children was racking up hits and reviews like crazy and the four alternated their attention on checking how many hits the video was getting and on the four dancers as Mettaton gave a grand flourish with his hand and leaned down to the three children, whispering something. They nodded and to everyone's surprise, three red hearts circled around Mettaton's outstretched hand and pulsed in time to the song as the robot, Frisk, Chara, and Asriel finished the video with a picture-perfect pose.

As the cameras cut out and the four stood in the center of the room, Alphys burst out onto the dance floor. "L-Look!" She said in excitement. "Look how many hits it got!"

Mettaton's jaw dropped as he saw the giant number of reviews and he dropped to his knees. "That's…That's more reviews than I ever dreamed of!" He exclaimed before looking at the three children who made it possible. Smiling, he selected his 'SPARE' option and with smiles, the children spared him and the red hearts went back to their owners. "Thank you, darlings," said the robot gratefully as he hugged them. "Thank you so much."

Alphys looked at Sans, Papyrus, and Undyne. "They're going to break the barrier, aren't they?" She asked.

"That's what they're determined to do," said Sans.

She nodded. "Well, I still have the beds in the other side of my lab," she said. "They can rest here before continuing."

"Thanks, Alphys," said the shorter skeleton as they all watched Mettaton and the three children do one more round of the new song.

* * *

 **Wow, the fluff in this chapter. So much fluff. :) Also, the song is one I came up with. :)**

 **dream1990: That will be revealed soon. :)**

 **newbienovelistRD: Thank you. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	5. Spiders

**Chapter 5: Spiders**

Frisk woke up the next morning when she felt Asriel gently shake her shoulder and she stretched and sat up. "It's morning?" She asked.

He nodded. "Chara's trying to go back to sleep," he said.

Now seeing why he woke her up, Frisk giggled and they went over to the bed their sister was laying on. After they had helped Mettaton with getting the reviews and hits he wanted, Alphys had shown them the beds she had in her lab and the skeletons and scientist had tucked them in with the skeletons promising to meet them later and Undyne wishing them good dreams as she hugged the three and they hugged her back happily. They had even hugged Alphys, who had been surprised, but accepted the hugs, happy as well.

Now, Frisk and Asriel got on Chara's bed and began shaking her shoulder gently. "Come on, sis. Wake up," said Asriel.

"Chara, we need to continue our journey today," said Frisk.

The red-eyed girl opened her eyes, but then turned over onto her stomach and stuck her head under the pillow, but the other two grinned and playfully poked her underarms, making her jump at that and they did it again, hearing their sister giggle before she sat up and grabbed Asriel, tickling his sides and making him laugh before Frisk joined in and made it a tickle free-for-all, all three of them rolling around on the bed and giggling like crazy. Alphys was watching them from the window and smiled at seeing the three playing around, but she didn't feel the presence behind her also watching the three with an amused smile. The dinosaur then went inside the room. "I'm afraid I only have cereal for breakfast," she said. "I-Is that o-okay?"

Chara instantly glomped the scientist in a big hug. "Morning, Alphys!" She said happily and her siblings also hugged Alphys and echoed their sister's statement. "And sure. Cereal's fine."

* * *

The three then headed out of the lab and went down the path, seeing some of the other inhabitants, but those inhabitants left them alone, mostly just smiling at them before moving on. "They seem really friendly," Asriel said.

Frisk then saw one of them watching the music video Mettaton had made with them on a cellphone. "I think that's why," she said, indicating to the monster's phone. "They're watching the music video we helped Mettaton make."

"So they're like our fans too," Chara said. "Cool."

The three of them soon came to a stand where a spider was sitting and they saw she had some things for sale. Checking to see what they had on hand for food, they decided to give the spider's wares a try before stocking up. The spider saw them and smiled at them, making them look at her warily. "Well, three dear little children," she said. "What can I get for you today?"

The three looked and their eyes went wide at the price for the baked goods and drinks before looking at each other and pulling out their money, each pitching in and finding they had enough for one item. Asriel noticed the cider and motioned to it. "We could share a cup of cider," he said to his sisters.

"That's fair," Chara said.

Frisk went up to the spider. "One cup of spider cider, please, Miss…?" She trailed off.

"Muffet, dearie," said the spider with a smile and her eyes seemed to go wide when the three children placed the gold in front of her and she quickly counted it and smiled when she saw it was 9999 G all together and she placed it in her pocket before filling a cup with cider and handing it to Frisk.

"Thank you," she and her siblings said before they began drinking it, passing it around to make sure each other got equal amounts. Muffet watched them and she was quite impressed that they not only pooled their money together to pay for the drink, but they equally shared it too.

"I'm curious, dearies," she said. "How do you feel about spiders?"

The three had just finished their cider and turned to her, looking at each other before looking at her. "We…have some arachnophobia," Chara answered. "Because some spiders on the surface are dangerous."

"But we don't go seeking them out," Asriel said. "We'd rather leave them alone."

"Especially if the spiders build a web by our bedroom window," Frisk said. "They help keep other bugs away and it's very interesting to watch them fix a part of their web when the wind or other bugs tear a hole in it."

Muffet was now even more intrigued and she stood up, going over to them and before the siblings knew it, they were wound up in webbing and the spider picked them up, bringing them into her home. Frisk began squirming around to get free and her siblings did the same as all three were now terrified. "Wait! We don't want to fight!" Chara said. "Let us go!"

"Please! Don't hurt us!" Asriel begged.

"Oh, I'm not going to hurt you, my dears," Muffet said with a smile as she set the three down on a large spider web and to their confusion, she removed their shoes and socks. "This won't hurt you at all."

All six of her hands began tickling their feet and the three burst into laughter, squirming hard. "Well, well, you dearies are quite ticklish, aren't you?" She asked before using all six hands to tickle Frisk, who was surprised that she could feel the spider tickling her through the strong webbing that was wrapped around her, but then saw Muffet was able to slip her hands through the webbing to tickle her and the brown-eyed girl was a giggling mess very quickly. "Hmm. I wonder if I can turn your siblings into giggling piles like you," Muffet said before turning to Asriel, who tried to squirm away, but the spider had him in a giggling mess just as quickly as she had Frisk.

Chara watched as Muffet tickled her siblings and began to wonder if perhaps the spider was friendly. After all, an evil spider wouldn't tickle them, right? "And now for you, dearie," came the female spider's voice, startling the red-eyed girl out of her thoughts before she burst into laughter as she was tickled mercilessly.

Sans, who had also come to Muffet's stand to buy some sweets, heard familiar laughter and went to the open door of the spider's house, looking inside and smiling as he watched Muffet tickle the three as they tried to escape, but being wrapped up in webbing made that a bit difficult for them. The female spider then noticed him. "Ah, Sans," she said, stopping the tickle torture on the three kids. "Come in, dearie."

The joke-loving skeleton came in, giving Muffet a nod. "Didn't mean to barge in, Muffet," he said. "I was just checking up on the kids."

He noticed the three siblings' faces lit up at seeing him. "Hey, baby bones," he said with a smile. "Looks like Muffet _tickled you to pieces."_

Chuckling, the spider released the children and watched them run over to Sans and hug him. "I saw the music video they made with Mettaton," she said. "These three are quite something."

"Yeah, they are," Sans agreed, hugging the three before the siblings turned and hugged Muffet, who looked a little surprised, but returned the hugs.

"You know," she said to them. "If Sans is calling you his baby bones, that means he's basically adopted you three."

Frisk blinked. "Really?" She asked.

The siblings saw their new friend nod. "It's a special name for young ones," she said.

The three liked that idea and looked at each other. "Well, Sans has been really protective of us," Asriel said. "Like…a dad."

"But he's also fun to hang around too, like an uncle," said Chara.

Frisk looked at her siblings and they all thought the same thing. Which role did Sans best fit for them? He was like both a dad and an uncle to them. Asriel then perked up. "What about…combining the two roles?" He asked.

His sisters looked at him and the idea took root in their mind as they instantly came up with a title for the skeleton. "Dunkle Sans!" The three said in unison.

The joke-loving skeleton blinked and then smiled as pride filled him. "Dunkle, huh?" He said. "I like it."

Muffet looked at the three and nodded. "Well done," she said.

They turned to her. "Um, we don't have to fight you, do we?" Chara asked, really hoping not.

The spider shook her head. "No, I'm sparing you three," she said. "And I wish you luck on your journey."

They hugged her again and she gave them three bags of spider donuts on the house. "You three have earned them," she said.

Thanking her, they went up to Sans, who smiled at them. "Pap, Undyne, and Alphys have some movies picked out at the house and we've got pizza from Grillby's," he said. "How about you three join us for another sleepover?"

Frisk, Chara, and Asriel instantly agreed, holding onto Sans as he teleported them home. Muffet smiled. "Those three just might be able to convince Asgore to not fight," she said. "At least, I really hope they can."

* * *

 **Well, they met Muffet. Next up: The kids are going to meet someone who really needs their help. Who? Stay tuned to find out. :)**

 **dream1990: :)**

 **newbienovelistRD: Thank you! :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	6. Gaster

**A/N:** _ **"Words"**_ **—Gaster and Sans speaking in Wingdings.**

" **Words"—Normal talk.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Gaster**

That morning, Sans woke up to find three children sitting on his stomach and chest and he chuckled. "Good morning, baby bones," he said, wrapping his arms around the three, who snuggled into his hug happily.

"Dunkle Sans, we were wanting to go explore Waterfall," Asriel said.

The short skeleton smiled. "It wasn't too wet for you last time?" He asked teasingly, making the three giggle.

"Well, it looks like a really cool place," said Chara with a beaming grin.

Sans cocked an eyeridge at her before smiling and ruffling her hair in response to her pun. "Well, I have a day off today," he said. "Where's Pap?"

"In the kitchen," said Frisk and then she got a sneaky idea and motioned to her siblings, who followed her to the entrance to the kitchen. Sans grew curious and followed, seeing his brother set out pancakes and syrup and as he turned to put some dishes in the sink to wash, the three children snuck up behind him and suddenly tickle-attacked Papyrus' knees.

"YAIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Papyrus yelped, quickly crumpling to the floor and trying to scoot away from the three mischievous children, but Chara pounced on him and tickled his ribs, making the tall skeleton fall flat onto his back as Frisk and Asriel continued tickling his knees. Sans chuckled as he watched them before gently grabbing the three kids in his telekinesis.

"Okay, kids, let's give him a break," he said to them. "Before your tummies become _full of giggles."_

The three siblings giggled and Papyrus stood up with a smile. "An effective sneak attack," he said with a bright smile, gently tickling the three young children's necks in playful retaliation. "Now, I believe I overhead you all wanted to go to Waterfall. I insist you have a good breakfast before going exploring."

"I second that," said Sans, making his brother look at him in surprise, making the joke-loving skeleton chuckle. "Got to make sure my baby bones don't have empty stomachs," he whispered to the taller skeleton.

Understanding coming to him, Papyrus nodded and smiled. "You've really taken to them, haven't you?" He whispered to his older brother.

Sans smiled. "It's pretty hard not to," he admitted. "They're smart and good kids."

The taller skeleton nodded in agreement as they sat down and ate up and the children hugged Papyrus, who returned their hugs. "Be safe, little ones," he said with a smile.

"We will…Uncle Papyrus," Chara said with a smile, making the skeleton beam at her and her siblings as they nodded, showing they equally thought of the tall skeleton as an uncle.

It was a sunny day as well at Waterfall, which delighted the children and Sans chuckled as he watched them and was very amused when they found the echo flowers and used different phrases which the flowers repeated and it became a game to see who could get the most flowers to repeat a phrase they spoke, but with so many flowers, it became a tie between the three siblings.

Suddenly, the three children stopped playing when they saw someone looking right at them. Sans, hearing the children become quiet, looked up and froze as the person moved toward them. A skull with nearly identical cracks from his eyes became visible along with a long black lab coat, but what the children instantly noticed was the holes in his hands. Before anything could be spoken, the four watchers were shocked to see three bright red hearts in one of the newcomer's hands. Sans braced himself to use his powers if need be as the children quickly decided to try talking to the person who looked like a skeleton.

"Can we help you?" Frisk offered politely.

"Are you injured?" Chara asked, also politely and a little bit worried.

"We don't want to fight," Asriel said in a polite, pleading voice.

As everyone watched, the three red hearts began glowing with auras, making the newcomer's eyes widen. Sans' eyes widened too in surprise and the children looked very curious. Frisk's and Chara's souls glowed with a green aura while Asriel's soul glowed with an orange aura. The newcomer's hands very gently held the three red hearts, gazing at the auras with amazement and then he saw the three children come up to him and they reached forward, taking his hands in their own and when they did, a soft aura surrounded him and, as they watched, restored him.

Opening his eyes, the tall skeleton looked at the three children with a gentle smile and let the three hearts go, which made the 'SPARE' option appear before the siblings, who instantly pressed it, glad to end the 'FIGHT' without having to actually fight.

" _ **Thank you, you three,**_ _ **"**_ the newcomer said.

Frisk, Chara, and Asriel looked at each other before giving their new friend confused looks. Sans, who had relaxed at this point, chuckled, making them look at him. _**"**_ _ **They don't understand Wingdings,**_ _ **"**_ he responded gently before looking at the three siblings. "Baby bones, this is Gaster," he introduced them. "He's my older brother and he's been missing for a long time."

"Your older brother?" Frisk asked in surprise.

Sans nodded. "What was he saying before?" Chara asked curiously.

"He said 'thank you, you three'," the joke-loving skeleton translated. "But he was saying it in Wingdings, a language that only him, me, and Pap speak."

Asriel then saw Gaster motion to his throat and look sad. "Your…voice is gone?" He guessed, feeling sad for the tall skeleton.

Gaster made a 'so-so' hand motion, indicating the small goat was almost right before he spoke again. "He said he needs some help to regain the use of his voice," Sans translated again.

"We can help!" Frisk said eagerly.

"Yeah!" Chara agreed, also eagerly.

Smiling at them, Sans watched the three siblings take Gaster's hands and gently drag him over to the shorter skeleton, who snapped his fingers and they were back at the house. Papyrus, who had just finished doing laundry and was carrying some clean clothes in his arms, dropped the folded clothes on the couch and ran up to them, hugging the new skeleton, who returned the hug firmly. _**"**_ _ **Papyrus,**_ _ **"**_ Gaster said happily.

The younger skeleton recognized his name in Wingdings and he smiled brightly. "Gaster, you're home," he said.

The three children smiled at that and turned to Sans, who chuckled. "Pap really missed Gaster," he explained. "I did too."

Happiness filled the house at the skeleton family being restored and the children began working to help Gaster with using his voice again, which proved to be a big success by late afternoon. "Thank you, children," Gaster said, his deep voice making the three siblings smile and he smiled before becoming a bit serious. "There is a story about the Underground that is linked closely to you three."

"We're in a story?" Asriel asked.

"But…we haven't been down here long enough for that," Frisk said and then looked at Gaster. "Have we?"

The tallest skeleton gently shook his head, giving the three a gentle smile. "No, this story has been around for a very long time," he explained.

Chara looked confused. "Um, if the story has been around a long time, how could we be in it?" She asked.

Gaster gestured them closer to him. "Come near, children, and I will tell you," he said, his gentle smile staying on his face as he began the story.

* * *

 **What did Gaster mean? Stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**

 **dream1990: I've always liked that too as it aptly describes Sans. :)**

 **newbienovelistRD: You will soon. :)**

 **Trainer Fiona: *chuckling* With this story being AU, I decided to make Papyrus a bit more mature and not quite as loud, but he can get excited about some things. And you're welcome. And thank you for your constructive criticism. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	7. The Story-Part 1

**Okay, so to make up for not posting a chapter last week, you guys are getting a double update today. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Story-Part 1**

Gaster took a deep breath. "Many years ago, us monsters lived peacefully on the mountain, staying away from humans so that we didn't cause alarm, although some humans often came to visit us and if anyone got lost in the mountains, we would offer them shelter until they could be reunited with their fellow companions.

"Even though we only had the mountain as our home, it was enough for us and we had no qualm with our human neighbors, but…that sadly changed quite suddenly."

He saw the three children were listening very closely. "The humans came and surprised us monsters by driving us out of our homes and into the mountain that they had been secretly hollowing out for a while and had dumped all sort of materials down there too. Forcing us to walk up the mountain, they shoved us into the same hole that you three children fell down in. Lady Toriel had been pregnant at the time and it took all of us to help her land safely, but at the same time, it was time for her child to be born."

Chara moved a bit closer. "Was the baby okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Thankfully, yes," Gaster said. "A strong, healthy boy."

He then sighed gently. "It seems like so long ago now, longer than a millennium," he said. "Over the first hundred years, the monsters built the Underground to what it is today and it was during the building process that we discovered the barrier that blocked us in the mountain. We could stand by it and just barely could see the colors of the sunset, which was something we looked forward to, as it was mostly bleak down here. But when we found some cave crystals that shone brightly, we tried to unearth as many as we could to add some color to our homes. Amazingly enough, if flowers were exposed to some of the crystals, they became echo flowers, which not only added more color to our homes, but would also repeat any words or phrases spoken near it. Some of us would do it for our friends, who wouldn't know about it until they walked by the echo flowers and would hear the words. Many times, this helped many of us to be cheerful.

"But it was hard to be cheerful when we couldn't get out of the mountain and every day, we all went up to the barrier to see if it was gone or if we could go through it, but it was unfortunately a very strong barrier that was erected up by the humans who hated us, a hate that was strong enough to put up the barrier. However, there was one human who took pity on us and visited us. She was afraid that if she entered the barrier on her side, she'd be trapped with us and we were equally afraid of that, but that didn't stop her from bringing us food or other necessities that we needed to survive and one day, she found out that she could cross the barrier with no trouble. While this made us happy, it led to her telling us about how the barrier could be broken."

"How?" Asriel asked.

"Only the seven traits, which are determination, bravery, justice, kindness, patience, integrity, and perseverance, could break the barrier, which meant that to gain these traits…we'd have to kill seven humans," the skeleton said sadly. "We immediately didn't want to do that, but as it sank it, we realized that it might be the only way, until our friend told us of a rumor that had been being spread where she lived. The rumor was that three souls would come to the Underground someday. One would be a pacifist, one would turn to genocide, and one would have to die.

"This made us feel even worse as it meant we'd still have to kill humans and Asgore decided, with the rest of the monster race unanimously agreeing, that we'd stay in the Underground for good. But…we all knew deep down that we would wish to be free again and because of that, Asgore and Toriel made a very difficult decision."

The siblings gathered closer, along with Sans and Papyrus. "What did they decide to do?" Frisk asked.

Gaster's face contorted into a heart-breaking look. "They gave their child the kind woman who had been helping us and begged her to find a family to take care of their young boy because…if Asgore had to hurt humans, he didn't want his son to witness it. The kind woman agreed, but in doing so, she could no longer visit us, something that hurt her and us deeply. Asgore and Toriel, along with the rest of us, cried as we said goodbye to the goat prince and the kind lady promised he'd be taken care of. We later found out that she herself raised him, but…monsters age much slower than humans, especially the young when separated from their parents. Before our friend died, she found another good family to raise the young goat monster, who accepted him warmly. When they died, the little boy went to other families, all of who raised him well."

The tall skeleton then noticed Frisk looking at Asriel and he nodded. "The child's name…was Asriel," he said softly.

At that, Asriel broke down, going into a mini-panic attack as tears began falling down his face. "It can't be true," he said. "Mom and Dad…they…,"

He couldn't finish and Frisk hugged her brother. "Mom and Dad made Chara and I promise to never let you be separated from us," she said. "No matter what."

Chara sat up a bit more. "Toriel must not have recognized Asriel because it had been so long since she had last seen him," she said. "We ran into her when we fell down here. She healed us."

Hearing her brother crying now, the red-eyed girl joined her sister in hugging their brother and comforting him as Sans looked up at Gaster. "There's more, isn't there?" He asked questioningly, but also softly knowingly.

Papyrus looked at his brothers sadly. "Must it be heard?" He asked, seeing the three siblings looking upset and he gathered them in his arms, holding them as they clung to him.

The oldest brother also looked like he would rather end the story there, but he sighed. "Yes," he said sadly. "I'm afraid so."

* * *

 **Read on! :)**


	8. The Story-Part 2

**Chapter 8: The Story-Part 2**

As the five listeners turned their attentions back to him, Gaster took another deep breath. "Other humans fell into the Underground, but we refused to hurt them. Asgore especially refused, but those humans offered to help us. Even then, the king refused to hurt them. So the humans remained in the Underground, helping us in more ways than I can count. Natural causes unfortunately caught up to them and they asked Asgore to use their traits to break the barrier," he said.

"Did he?" Frisk asked worriedly.

"None of us ever saw him do it," Gaster explained. "But all the same, we held a mourning ceremony for those humans. Six of them altogether."

"Where are they buried?" Chara asked.

"In a part of Asgore's garden behind his castle," the tall skeleton said. "He set aside his garden for that reason and allows us monsters to visit the graves and leave flowers there."

He then closed his eyes briefly and then looked at the three siblings. "When everyone heard about you three entering the Underground, they all remembered the story about the three souls and all of us are still hoping that story doesn't come true, but after being down here for a millennium, we all want to be free from under the mountain, which I believe is why Undyne hunted for you three. She was hoping that by capturing you, you three could break the barrier for us."

"She was bent on attacking us," Asriel said softly.

Gaster shook his head. "Don't judge her so harshly," he said gently. "Even though she was upset about humans attacking for no reason long ago, she would never harm or kill a child. She would try to slow the child down, but to strike a killing blow is not like her, as she has honor, something she was reminded of when you three helped her."

As the siblings smiled at that, Sans remembered something and grew curious. "If Asriel is Toriel and Asgore's son, then why does he have a human soul?" He asked.

"It probably happened from his exposure to humans and being raised by them," Gaster said. "From the kind families that raised him, the good human traits became part of him."

Frisk and Chara looked at each other. "Our parents told us they had adopted Asriel," said the brown-eyed girl, to which the tall skeleton nodded.

"Yes," he said. "And I'm sorry for your loss, little ones."

They accepted his sincere sympathies with grateful nods while Papyrus spoke up. "Are your parents still on the surface?" He asked gently.

"No," Chara said softly. "They died in a horrible accident."

As the youngest skeleton hugged them, Frisk looked at them. "We were curious about the legend of the mountain and we fell down here to escape the authorities looking for us to put us in foster homes and possibly separating us," she said.

Papyrus' hug tightened on the three of them. "I won't let that happen," he said firmly. "The Great Papyrus will make sure you three are never separated! Ever!"

Sans and Gaster agreed with their brother as they also hugged the three children. "If Toriel and Asgore see you're alive, Asriel, they'll not only be ecstatic, but they'll also adopt your sisters as well," Sans said.

"You really think so?" Asriel said hopefully.

"It was something they swore to do when they found their son again," Gaster said. "Also, one of the six humans that fell down here was a teenage boy who they adopted, but he was very sick with cancer and passed away after a few years, which left both Toriel and Asgore heartbroken, but they took some comfort that they had done the best they could to help him after learning his family didn't care for him."

"They would love you girls as the rest of us do," Papyrus said with a big smile.

Reassured, the three siblings hugged the skeletons. "We'll free you guys," Chara said. "All of you."

"That story about the three souls won't come true," Frisk said surely.

"I hope so, baby bones," Sans said hopefully.

Unknown to them, Flowey was watching them. "It will come true," he whispered before disappearing into the ground to wait for just the right time to spring his plan.

* * *

 **Uh-oh! Can Frisk, Chara, and Asriel free the monsters and keep their promise that the story of the three souls won't come true? Stay tuned to find out! :) Next chapter: the three come face to face with Asgore.**

 **dream1990: Curious, yes? :)**

 **newbienovelistRD: LOL! Good one! XD**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	9. The King

**Chapter 9: The King**

The next morning, Sans went into the bedroom where the kids were sleeping and he smiled as he watched them before going over and gently shaking their shoulders. "Hey, baby bones," he cooed to them, making them open their eyes and look up at him. "Open those sleepy eyes. It's morning."

Frisk yawned as she sat up. "Dunkle Sans, do you think…we can avoid a FIGHT sequence with the king?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm sure you can," he said reassuringly, gently pinching the left side of her face before gently tickling her chin, making her giggle before he turned and tickled Chara's chin, making her giggle as she got up. Asriel sat up in bed, but looked a bit worried. "Asriel?" Sans asked in concern.

"Do you think…Dad will…remember me?" He asked. "I mean, it's been a long time."

"He never forgot you," the skeleton said firmly. "Neither did your mom."

Asriel looked up at him hopefully. "Really?" He asked.

"Your mom always wondered how you were doing," Sans said. "And Asgore hoped that when we got free, he'd be able to find you. In fact, he swore to your mom that finding you would be the first thing he did when he reached the surface."

That made the small goat feel better as Sans went to head out. "You guys better get dressed. Paps, Gaster, and I are taking you to see Asgore," he said.

The three siblings quickly got ready and they and the skeletons were soon ready, heading for the castle at the other end of the Underground. The River Person took them to Hotland and wished them well before sailing away. Undyne, Alphys, and Mettaton wished the three luck, something the children appreciated, but when they got to the castle, they were nervous. Papyrus noticed and picked up the three in a big hug. "Don't worry," he said. "It'll be alright."

"Papyrus is right," Gaster said. "Asgore is a very kind person."

The siblings took comfort from those words and they soon entered Asgore's throne room. The goat king lifted his head from the book his was reading on his throne to see the skeleton brothers and three children come in and he froze, looking right at Asriel, who was looking back at him. Taking a deep breath, the small goat walked up closer to him. "Dad? Do you…remember me?" He asked hopefully.

Asgore was in front of the small goat in an instant and scooped him up into his arms. "Asriel! My son," he said, holding him close. "You're here. You're really here, my son."

Asriel hugged his father happily, glad that his birth father remembered him and still called him his son. The king then saw the two girls and smiled. "Are these two your sisters, my son?" He asked.

"Yes, Dad," he said, gesturing to them as he introduced them. "That's Frisk, and Chara."

Asgore smiled warmly at the girls and kneeled down. Sans, smiling at this, gently nudged the girls toward the king and they went up to him, surprised when he pulled them into a hug. "Thank you both, girls," he said. "You have good hearts."

They smiled at that before giving him earnest looks and Asriel turned to his father. "Dad, please release the other six souls," he pleaded. "Frisk, Chara, and I can free the monster race, but you need to release those other souls."

The king smiled again. "I never took those six souls," he said. "It wasn't right."

He motioned them all to follow him and he led them to the garden where to one side were six graves and near the graves was a wall with six names and underneath those names were different-colored hearts made from precious gems. The ages of those people were also underneath the names. "The six people here came over time," he said. "The first was a very patient girl who loved to bake. She and Muffet got along very well, but the girl had cancer, sadly, and it was too far in the critical stage for us to heal her, but she didn't complain about it."

He wiped away a tear. "The second one was an older man who had served in the human wars, but suffered injuries that scarred him for life. He was a very brave man and he died in his sleep one day.

"The third…an older woman who had been a judge for many years on the surface, seeking justice. She too died in her sleep one day."

"I remember her," Sans said softly. "She was quite a lady. Could solve any dispute in five minutes."

Asgore chuckled softly. "Yes," he said. "The fourth one…was a little boy who had polio. Despite being unable to walk, he sought to be kind to everyone and they greatly mourned his death. He was just eight years old."

The king then gently traced two names were right under each other and a purple gem heart under one name and a dark blue one under the other. "This one, brings me the worst pain," he admitted softly. "It was a pregnant mother, who had escaped from her unsupportive family and fell down here. Everyone loved her and looked forward to helping her when her little one was born."

"I remember her," said Gaster. "Something went wrong four months before her baby was ready to be born."

"What happened?" Frisk asked in a small voice.

"She grew very sick," the tall skeleton said. "And then, she had a brain hemorrhage, one that sadly moved too fast for us to help her. We then tried to save the infant, but…it was too late. The little girl died not long after her mother had."

The children looked very sad at that. "That's awful," Chara said with a whimper.

Asgore nodded. "I promised them that I would inform their families of their deaths when I got to the surface," he said. "That's a vow I don't intend to break, no matter how long it takes."

Frisk stood tall before him. "Chara, Asriel, and I will break the barrier," she said. "The story of the three souls will end differently."

Grillby, Muffet, and Toriel, who had arrived at Asgore's summons, heard that last statement. "How, little ones?" Muffet asked curiously.

The brown-haired girl looked a bit uncertain, but then looked more determined. "I don't know, but it will," she said firmly.

Grillby came closer and kneeled down by the three siblings. "I can see you three children are determined," he said with a smile. "I have faith in you."

"Same goes for us all," said Sans as the other monsters nodded in agreement.

Without warning, vines suddenly began invading the castle and a flower rose up, looking at them all evilly and transforming into a ugly, misshapen creature that laughed a very cruel laugh that the children decided was the most evil laugh they had ever heard in their lives. "I'll make sure the story of the three souls ends the way it was told!" Flowey said in an evil voice.

Before the others could do anything, they were tied up in Flowey's vines and Frisk, Chara, and Asriel saw the three red hearts that belonged to them trapped in the thorny vines, rendering them unable to do anything as Flowey tied them and the rest of the monsters up, laughing the entire time.

* * *

 **Uh-oh! Flowey has finally made his move. What will happen? Stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**

 **newbienovelistRD: *chuckling* Quite a story, huh? :)**

 **dream1990: I'm glad you liked it. :)**

 **Lilytigerlover: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	10. The Real Monster

**A/N: Okay, before I go on my two-month hiatus from posting stories, I'm going to give you all a treat and post the last three chapters of this story, starting with this one. :) Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Real Monster**

The monsters trapped in Flowey's thorny vines squirmed around as the vines hurt them and forced them to mostly stay still. Frisk, Chara, and Asriel were also struggling and the small goat saw Flowey's thorny vines hurting his parents. "Stop it!" He demanded, but the evil flower ignored him.

Frisk looked at Flowey. "Release the others, please," she pleaded with him.

"Not a chance!" Flowey said. "Since Asgore refused to gather the traits we needed to break the barrier, the story of the three souls is the only way and it will be carried out!"

"No, it won't!" Chara cried out.

The evil flower looked at her. "One dies. One turns to genocide. One stays pacifist," he said. "The prince is the one who will die. You will be the genocide child, while your sister…she'll stay pacifist, but be under my control."

The three children looked at him and then looked at each other. "You're the real monster!" Asriel said.

"He's right!" Frisk said.

Chara gritted her teeth as the vine around her tightened and brought her up to Flowey who looked up as a giant RESET button appeared above his head. "It's time to restart the story," he said evilly.

The three siblings struggled before seeing the three red hearts in the flower's thorny vines and Chara suddenly perked up, remembering something. "Gaster said Asriel had determination from being around humans," she said to herself as an idea formed in her head and she turned her head to see Gaster bound by vines beside his younger brothers. "Gaster! What are the seven traits? The ones originally needed to break the barrier? What colors are they?" She called out to him.

The skeleton looked at her. "They are red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and purple," he said, wondering what she meant. "In order: determination, bravery, justice, kindness, patience, integrity, and perseverance."

Frisk's eyes widened. "The six people who died," she said. "They had each of those traits, except determination. The girl with cancer: her trait was patience. The old war veteran: his trait was bravery. The lady judge: her trait was justice. The young boy's trait was kindness. The mother and the baby: the mother's trait was perseverance and her child's trait was integrity."

"Yes," said Asgore.

Chara now looked at them. "You guys have those traits too!" She said.

"What do you mean, kiddo?" Sans asked.

"From being around humans!" She said. "Gaster said Asriel gained determination from behind around his human families! You guys were around the six humans who fell before us. Not only that, when we fought you guys, your magic was different, depending on who we faced!"

Asriel began to think about it. "She's right!" He said. "Sans' magic is blue! Papyrus' is orange! Undyne's is green!"

"Exactly!" Chara exclaimed excitedly.

Frisk also realized what her sister was saying. "Grillby, what color is your power?" She asked.

"Yellow," he answered, curious as to what the children were up to.

"Shut up!" Flowey said sharply.

"Not a chance!" Chara said with a grin as she looked at the monster. "You guys have those traits too! You can break the barrier!"

"But only a human can do that," Undyne said uncertainly.

Now having caught on what their sister was driving at, Asriel looked at Frisk and nodded and she nodded back. "That's what we're here for," she said.

The three red hearts in Flowey's vines glowed brighter as the three siblings felt determination fill them and they turned to their friends, who looked at each other and suddenly, their souls began glowing too, the colors mixing together and blending together into a vortex that Flowey, who had been about to press the RESET button, was forced to watch as the colors then became a very bright vortex and he turned away, gritting his teeth. "Stop!" He demanded and threw out flower pellets in every direction.

Seeing this, Sans concentrated his power and stopped the pellets, but this was hard on him because Flowey kept throwing pellets at them and his thorny vines tightened, making them all gasp in pain. "Let them go, you monster!" Frisk said sharply to him.

The most evil laugh escaped the evil flower as his visage turned very ugly and he glared at them all. "No one will stop me from making sure the story of the three souls happens!" He said, one vine raised to strike Asriel while the other two girls felt vines wrap around their heads and make them see their brother die in front of them.

"NO!" Toriel screamed out.

The monsters' souls and the kids souls became even brighter, blinding Flowey, who tried to glare, but couldn't as all of a sudden, a blast of rainbow-colored light originating from the vortex of colors hit him head on, making him scream as he waved his vines around, the ones around his prisoners loosening and allowing them to get away as the rainbow light grew even brighter and Flowey's screams increased in volume as slowly, his vines began turning white and shattering like glass. With each vine shattering, the light seemed to get a little bit brighter before they were all forced to shield their eyes as the blast of light was now at full strength and Flowey turned all white, his screaming the only sound besides the sound of the brightening light as the evil flower then shattered like glass, destroyed forever.

But not a sound came from the three children or the monsters as they all passed out as one from pain and exhaustion as silence filled Asgore's throne room once more.

* * *

 **Well, Flowey won't be making sure the story of the three souls ends the way it was told, but did they all make it before he pressed the RESET button? Is the story going to be retold or will the monsters finally be freed from the Underground? Read on! :)**

 **dream1990: :)**

 **newbienovelistRD: Yeah, he of course had to butt in.**

 **I am confusion: That will be revealed in the next chapter. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	11. Freedom

**Chapter 11: Freedom**

 _"Little ones, wake up."_

" _Wake up, baby bones."_

Those two softly spoken phrases helped the three siblings to awaken and find Grillby and Sans watching over them and the fire bartender smiled. "You did it, little ones," he said.

"What?" Chara asked, tilting her head to the side a little.

"You defeated Flowey," Sans said with a smile.

"Who was he?" Asriel asked.

"He was a demon who wanted to control all of the Underground," the skeleton explained. "But we always made sure he never touched the other six humans that fell down here."

Frisk shuddered. "He was the only monster here in the Underground," she said. "He was giving you guys a bad name."

Grillby looked at her and then smiled. "You three are definitely non-judgmental," she said.

The kids smiled at that and moved toward them, hugging them all. Sans smiled. "Now that Flowey is defeated, you kids can move on to break the barrier," he said.

"Yes," Gaster said as he came up to them, lifting Chara up into his arms. "You are a quick thinker, little one."

The red-eyed girl looked shyly at the ground, making the three monsters smile gently and Frisk perked up. "I think we can break the barrier the same way we defeated Flowey," she said.

At that moment, the other monsters woke up and Toriel saw Asriel and slowly went up to him, kneeling down in front of him and he went up to her. "Mom? Do you remember me?" He asked.

Recognition dawned on her face and with a cry, she pulled the smaller goat into an embrace. "My son," she said, tears running down her face as she held him. "Oh, Asriel. It's been too long."

"I know, Mom," he said, hugging her.

She lifted him up into her arms as she stood up. "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you, sweetheart," she said softly. "If I had, I would have instantly brought you to your father in the first place."

Knowing now that Asgore wouldn't have hurt them, the three siblings nodded and they all began walking to the barrier with the kids leading the way. Arriving at the barrier, which stood there like thick glass, the three children stood in front of the monsters, the red hearts glowing brightly in their chests. The hearts in the monsters did the same, making the area shine with a mixture of rainbow-colored light. Asgore and Toriel stood before the children, ready to guide the traits to break the barrier.

Frisk, Chara, and Asriel stepped forward with their red souls, Papyrus did the same with his orange soul and the others followed: Grillby with his yellow soul, Undyne with her green soul, Sans with his blue soul, Gaster with his indigo soul, and Muffet with her purple soul. The seven monsters and two humans all reached for the barrier as their souls became brighter and their hands glowed too. Asgore and Toriel guided the power to the barrier and each of the seven colors touched the barrier. Everyone closed their eyes as the barrier began to vibrate and crack before it shattered completely.

As the last of it fell, everyone looked beyond where the barrier had been in awe as they could see it was dawn on the surface. Sans moved towards the opening they could see, moving slowly before stepping onto the surface for the first time in so long and the site he saw made his jaw drop before he slowly turned to look back in at them.

"You've got to see this," he said.

As they exited the Underground, everyone was in awe as they not only saw the sun was rising, but there was also a bright rainbow that shone against the clouds. The rainbow took everyone's breath away.

"Still an amazing sight, even after all this time," Asgore said in awe.

Muffet gently touched one of the nearby trees and noticed the leaves. "Oak," she said. "My favorite kind of tree."

Grillby was watching the sunrise. "Nothing in the Underground compares to a sunrise on the surface," he said.

Undyne breathed in the fresh air. "It's so amazing," she said. "All this open space."

"It's so big!" Papyrus said in awe.

Gaster noticed Alphys was watching a caterpillar on the ground and he joined her before looking up and seeing a butterfly flying nearby and it landed on Alphys' head and she stiffed, but the tall skeleton gently grasped her shoulders. "Wait," he said softly and gently coaxed the butterfly onto his hand and slowly moved it so that Alphys could see it. She gasped softly in awe.

"What…What is that?" She asked.

"It's a butterfly," Frisk said as she came over. "There's hundreds up here and they're very pretty."

Chara pointed out a spider's web to Muffet, who was curious about it and the young girl stopped her from getting too close. "Gotta be careful. Not all spiders are friendly like you," Chara explained, making the spider smile and ruffle the child's hair.

Asriel flopped onto his back and was looking up at the clouds, pointing out different shapes, which made everyone curious and they too glanced up to see the different shapes in the clouds.

About an hour later, they all got ready to go down the mountain with the kids leading them and the monsters ready to make peace with the humans and be accepted.

If the humans would do so remained to be seen.

* * *

 **Read on! :)**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	12. Peaceful Once Again

**Chapter 12: Peaceful Once Again**

There was a group of humans going up the mountain and they all stopped in shock at seeing the monsters coming down with Frisk, Chara, and Asriel leading them all. The group consisted of human police and volunteers and children who had joined the search and as the two groups stopped to look at each other, some of the volunteers looked a bit fearful and others seemed concerned if the children were injured, but before the police could do anything, a teenage girl moved toward the monsters, looking right at Grillby, pulling out a picture from her pocket and showing it to him. "This picture has been passed down for two thousand years, the story of the fire monster being told with it," she said.

Grillby's eyes widened as he recognized the picture and remembered who had drawn it, also remembering the day he had become friends with those people. He now looked at the girl, who smiled at him. "You saved my ancestors from a fire set by an enemy," she said before, to his shock, she hugged him. He went still for a moment before returning the hug, feeling happy that she wasn't afraid.

Another person came up to them and they saw it was a young boy around the tree siblings' age. He went up to Asgore, gently tugging the goat's robes until the goat king kneeled down and the boy hugged him. This prompted more children to come closer to the monsters and hug them, making the monsters smile and hug them in return.

One teenage boy hugged Toriel before looking saddened. "I'm so sorry to all of you," he said, making them turn to him. "My ancestors led the group that exiled you all into Mt. Ebbot."

Sans stepped forward. "Boy, you're not responsible for that," he said gently.

The boy looked at him. "But it was wrong of my ancestors to do what they did," he said sadly. "I'm so sorry."

Papyrus went up to them and hugged the boy. "You are a very understanding human," he said with a smile. "But my brother is right. It's not your fault."

"And all has been forgiven," Asgore said with a smile.

The others began to come forward out of curiosity now, seeing the monsters were gentle and willing to let go of the past. One little girl was struggling because she had a broken leg. Seeing this, Sans lifted one hand, gently snapping his fingers and picking up the young girl with his telekinesis and bringing her to Toriel and everyone watched as the former queen kneeled down and her hands glowed green as she healed the child's leg so that she could walk again.

The little girl smiled and hugged both Toriel and Sans. "You guys are just like superheroes," she said. "Only more awesome."

The other humans agreed.

* * *

 _One month later…_

The monsters were now settled in a big house that the community had built for them and they lived peacefully among the humans, many of who would come and ask the monsters to tell them stories of the Underground. On one such day, Asriel stood with his mother and father as Toriel and Asgore officially adopted Frisk and Chara as their daughters, making the kids happy and Papyrus scooped them up in his arms. "I'm so proud of you," he said to them and hugged them, making them giggle as they hugged him back before he set them down and Sans pulled the three into a hug.

"I'm very proud of my baby bones," he said as they returned the hugs before they all headed for the living room with the visitors as Undyne was sitting in the Story Chair, which was a comfortable, upholstered chair with a beautiful blue hue, telling the audience a story about how three kids changed her from her mindset of a cold warrior to a warrior who isn't heartless anymore and she winked at Frisk, Chara, and Asriel, who smiled back at her.

Gaster was also pleased too as he now sat by Sans, who had picked a large, nearby couch to sit on with the children, who now turned to the two skeletons and carefully moved, Asriel and Frisk climbing into Gaster's lap while Chara climbed into Sans' lap as Undyne finished her story.

"Those three taught me a lot and were very brave to face me," the fish woman said. "Those kids aren't just the heroes of us monsters; they're my heroes too and my best buddies."

The visitors all clapped and the other monsters smiled, especially Mettaton. "I think you three are everyone's heroes, darlings," he said to the siblings, who smiled as now Toriel sat in the Story Chair, looking at the visitors and the children she and her husband had adopted and also smiled at Asriel, who smiled back as the former queen got ready to speak.

"My story is one of the three pacifists who freed the prisoners of another race with more than just their determination," she said. "They freed them with every good trait of humankind and the love in their hearts."

* * *

 **And that concludes "The Three Pacifists". Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, faving, and following this story. You guys are so amazing! I couldn't have made this story without all of you with your support and kind words. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
